In order to meet the demands of a global food market, various technologies have been developed to faciliate the growth, harvest, transportation, and ripening of fruits such as, but not limited to, bananas. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,029,838; 6,077,160; 5,460,841; 8,025,912; and 5,556,658, which set forth technologies related to banana technology.
However, there exists a problem in the field to which the instant invention pertains related to the speed at which bananas are ripened. There are perhaps perceived problems in this field related to the quality of the bananas that are ripened at a rate other than at a naturally occurring rate. Surprisingly, the present invention provides inventive solutions to these as well as many other problems.